All or Nothing
by Chylea3784
Summary: Something bad has happened to Jason  who can help him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First of all, if you've read my other stories, you know that I own nothing. Second, I am posting the beginning of this story as a birthday present for Grumpyk. Happy birthday, girl! **

Jason Scott paused what he was doing a moment and looked around. The view from high steel was incredible - but not so incredible that he forgot where he was. There was an old saying among the guys that worked high steel - that it was like poison and one drop could kill you. He was looking forward to his lunch break. He was in the middle of an incredible book and he couldn't wait to pick up where he left off. Just then the whistle blew, signaling the start of lunch.

He started to head for the platform with the other guys when some instinct made him turn back. He turned just in time to see an air hose snap free from its tool and lash out toward a man nearby.

"Rick! Look out!" Jason hurried toward him as fast as he dared, knowing he would be too late. Everything seemed to slow down unbearably as he struggled to reach the man. He could hear one of the other guys calling on the radio to get the power cut to that compressor. He watched horrified as the hose struck Rick in the face. Jason dove the last several feet and, at the last moment grabbed Rick's hand. Time returned to normal as Jason slammed down onto the girder. Rick's weight pulled him toward the edge.

"Whatever you do, Scott, don't let go!" Rick begged him.

Through gritted teeth, Jason replied, "Wasn't planning on it." He knew that he had to move carefully. He was balanced on a knife edge as it was and Rick's swinging weight wasn't helping. Slowly, he pulled the man upward until Rick could get a grip on the steel beam. Just as Rick was able to grab hold, Jason felt his world shift as the vibrations of the other men running to help the pair upset his precarious position. He made a grab for the support and missed. The last thing he heard was the horrified shouts of his coworkers as he fell.

PRPRPRPRPRPR

Tommy Oliver pulled his cell phone out of his briefcase and dialed a familiar number. He needed to call Jason and confirm their plans for the next weekend. The phone rang several times before an unfamiliar voice answered.

"Hello?" the voice said.

Tommy frowned. "Who the hell is this?"

"Angel Grove General Hospital. Who is this?"

"Tommy Oliver. I'm looking for Jason Scott."

"Mr. Scott has been in a very serious accident. Do you know how to reach someone who can give us medical information?"

Tommy was numb. _Jase? In an accident?_ "I can. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll fax you what you need to treat him. I'm three hours away. I'll try to reach someone who can be there sooner and you can reach me through them."

The voice relayed a fax number and hung up. Tommy stared at his phone for a moment before scrolling through his phone book. Too far. In an all day meeting. Too far. Aha! Quickly, he dialed a number and prayed that she was home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait - RL has been a bear. As always I own nothing.**

Kat looked around her home, very pleased with herself. She had finally unpacked the last box, six weeks after she had unpacked the first one. She stretched her back as the phone began to ring.

She grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Kat, it's Tommy." She suddenly felt cold all over. Something was wrong.

"Tommy, what's wrong?"

"It's Jason."

Twenty minutes later, Kat raced into the emergency room and flew up to the desk. "I'm here about Jason Scott." Her accent had thickened in her worry. "Where is he?"

"I'll check." The young nurse behind the desk picked up the phone and dialed a number and requested the information.

A voice behind Kat said, "He's in surgery." She spun around to find a group of men behind her.

"Who are you?"

One man spoke up. "I'm the guy Jason was saving when he fell."

Kat paled. She knew what kind of work he did. She could barely get the word out. "Fell?"

The men all exchanged looks. Finally, one spoke. "They didn't tell you what happened, did they?"

She shook her head. "All I know is a mutual friend tried to call him and the hospital answered his phone. He's three hours away and he asked me to come up here in case decisions needed to be made before he got here."

The men led her to a waiting area and sat her down. They told her what had happened and Kat held back her tears. She gave Rick a watery smile. "Somehow, I'm not surprised. Jason always was the kind of guy who would risk his own life to save someone else." The men had no idea how true that statement was, she thought.

A doctor entered the waiting area. "Who's here for Jason Scott?"

Kat stood, as did the men around her. Kat spoke for the group. "We are. What can you tell us?"

"Mr. Scott is in surgery. His injuries are many and varied, but I will say this. He is a very lucky man. A fall like that - well, they should have been calling the coroner, not the ambulance. Right now, the surgeons are dealing with his internal injuries. Quite frankly, I'm still surprised he's as well as he is. When the surgery is over, they'll know more."

"How long is he expected to be in surgery?" Kat's voice was strong and steady.

"It's hard to say. Without complications, at least two more hours."

"Thank you." Kat bit her lip. _With any luck, Tommy will be here before then_, Kat thought. _I don't know if I can handle this alone!_ She alternately sat and paced for another hour. She was lost in thought until a voice called her name.

"Kat!" Kat turned to see Kim and Rocky hurrying toward her. "Is he okay? Where is he?"

"Kim, I - I don't know. He's in surgery. Tommy's on his way."

The petite brunette wrapped Kat in a warm hug. "It'll be okay. You're not alone now."

Kat laughed as a tear ran down her face. Now that some of the other Rangers were here, she was relieved. She didn't have to make any decisions alone. "I haven't been alone, Kim. These are Jason's coworkers." She waved her arm to indicate the men behind her.

"Wait a minute" Rocky interrupted. "He was in an accident at _work_?"

Kat nodded. "I'm sure the others are on their way. We'll have the guys retell the story when more people arrive." As if she had been heard, Billy, Trini, and Adam rushed through the doors. After hugs all around, Kat asked Rick and the others to tell the new arrivals what had happened. She wandered toward the outside doors. She prayed that Tommy would arrive soon.

She knew that Tommy would have to try and reach Jason's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Scott had decided that the Empty Nest Syndrome was getting to them and they needed to get away for a while. They had left for a world tour two weeks ago. But, as with all parents, they still worried about their son in their absence. They, along with Jason, decided that they needed someone to make decisions in case something happened while they were gone. The Scotts had decided that it should be Tommy - the man who was like brother and son to the family.

Kat shook her head. What horrible news to have to give! It dawned on her that Jason's coworkers had never said how far Jason had fallen. Her eyes narrowed. That omission, combined with the doctor's statement, made her think that it was very, very far. She stared off into space and tried not to think about Jason and what he was going through.

She snapped out of it when she heard a voice call her name. She turned to see Tommy running up the walk toward her. She hurried to meet him. Somewhere in her mind, she had decided to be the one to tell him what had happened.

"Kat, how is he? Where is he?"

"He's in surgery, Tommy." Tommy could tell how worried she was by the thickness of her accent. "You need to sit down while I tell you what I know."

He almost protested until he saw the look in her eyes. He sat down quickly on a nearby bench and waited. She sat next to him and took his hands in hers. "Tommy, he was in an accident at work. The lunch whistle blew. For some reason he turned around and saw that an air line had broken free. He shouted to warn another man and hurried to get to him. The line hit the other guy and knocked him off the steel. Jason grabbed him just in time. He pulled the other guy, Rick, up until he could grab the beam. Then he slipped and fell."

"How far?" Tommy demanded. Kat shook her head.

"I don't know. The men haven't said and the one doctor I've seen said that a fall like that, they should have been calling a coroner and not an ambulance."

Tommy sucked in a deep breath and centered himself. He squeezed her hands gently. "Let's go find out what we can."

He let her lead him into the building and to the waiting area. After greeting the other former Rangers, he turned to the group of men. "I've heard the story. How far did he fall?"

They all exchanged looks. Finally, one man spoke up reluctantly. "About fifteen stories."

The Rangers sucked in their breath. A fall that bad - how could he survive? Tommy squared his shoulders. He knew what he might have to do - and he didn't like it - but he had promised the Scotts and Jason. He and Jason had had a long talk about what he did and didn't want and Tommy knew that his parents knew as well. He was frustrated that he hadn't been able to reach them.

One of the men approached him. He had a nasty looking bruise on his face. "You're Tommy?" At Tommy's nod, he continued. "Jason talked about you all the time. For the longest time we thought he had a brother. We were really confused when he mentioned growing up as an only child until he explained. Anyway, it's my fault that he's in there. I know it don't help, but I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Tommy shook his head. "It's not your fault. It just happened. Jason would have been in pieces if he hadn't been able to save you. He thought very highly of all of you."

Just then, a surgeon walked into the room. "Is Tommy Oliver here?"

"I am. How is Jason?"

"He's out of surgery. Until he wakes up, we won't know the extent of brain damage. The surgery went well and we expect him to wake up soon. Mr. Oliver - "

"Actually, it's Dr. Oliver. Not medical, but still."

The surgeon smiled. "Then, Dr. Oliver, we need you to sign some paperwork, please." The two walked out of the room as the others breathed a sigh of relief. Kim spoke first.

"I think we all have some calls to make now that we have more information." The others nodded and headed for the door, pulling out cell phones on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update this - Total writer's block. It's a pairing I'm not used to writing. Hope you like it. I don't own any of this except the idea. Grumpyk - this one's for you.**

**An hour later**

The rest of the Rangers had arrived while they were waiting. Tommy and the others looked up as a nurse entered the room and approached the group. "Mr. Scott has been moved to ICU. He has slipped into a coma."

Kat felt her insides freeze. Before she could speak, Kim asked, "Can we see him?"

The nurse nodded. "You may go in pairs."

Kim took charge. "Rocky and I will go in together, Tommy and Kat, Billy and Trini, Adam and Zach, Aisha and Tanya. Tommy and Kat should go first - they've waited the longest."

The others nodded. As Kim continued to hand out visiting assignments, Kat and Tommy traded looks and slipped away.

Kat spoke first. "I didn't know that Kim had that command streak in her."

Tommy chuckled. "Oh, yes. She just rarely has to show that side. She 'lets' other people make decisions for her because it suits her to. But trust me, when she does take charge, it's in everyone's best interest to step aside and let her."

Kat grinned. "Sounds like personal experience to me."

Tommy nodded. "Yep. Let's just say that I learned that lesson the hard way."

They reached the room and entered silently. Tommy stared at Jason for a minute before he crossed to the bed and took his hand. Once again, Kat felt her insides freeze. It was hard to see Jason lying there, not moving. He looked small in the bed and Kat prayed to the Powers that he would be okay as she, too, crossed the room and took his hand in hers.

Tommy spoke. "Hey, bro. We're here. You gotta pull through. I don't think any of us could handle Kim if you don't. The others will be in to see you in a little while. Kat's here now. Kim's outside handing out visiting assignments. Lord help your coworkers if they try and argue with her."

Kat and Tommy could almost hear Jason's laughter at that comment. Tommy swallowed thickly. "Just hang in there, bro. Come back to us."

Kat finally spoke. "And never mind how we'll handle Kimberly - I don't think she'll be the problem that Tommy will. The two of you have been thick as thieves since before I've known you. Whatever happens, do NOT leave us to deal with that."

Tommy grinned briefly, then sobered once more. "We've got to let the others have their turn so we'll see you later." Both Kat and Tommy squeezed his hands and left the room.

**In the dark**

Jason could hear every word and longed to answer, but couldn't. After everyone had visited, he was alone with his thoughts. Then he heard a voice in his head that he hadn't heard for many years.

"Come on, Jason. Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Jason demanded.

"Back to the beginning."

"Of what?"

"You'll see. Trust me. Don't worry, it's not yet your time."

Reluctantly, Jason followed the summons.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I own nothing - well except my imagination and I doubt you could get more than fifty cents for it on the black market. Who names these things anyway? Anyway, before I head into a rant, here's the new chapter - hope you like it!**

**A week later**

Kim slipped into Jason's hospital room. She wasn't surprised to find Kat there. The blond had become a fixture since the accident. Kim spoke quietly so as not to startle the other girl. "Any change?"

Kat shook her head. "No, but the doctors saw him a little while ago. They say that he's healing well and slightly quicker than they expected. Billy said that Jason always was a fast healer - at least, I _think_ that's what he said."

Kim giggled. "Thankfully, Billy's learned to tone it down over the years and we don't always need Trini to translate. Thanks for staying with him."

Kat waved this off. "We don't know when he'll wake up. I'm between jobs and he'll want to see a friendly face when he does wake up. You all have jobs and other stuff to take care of."

"You need to take care of yourself, too. Tell you what. I'll sit with him and Billy and Rocky are coming in about an hour. The three of us will take turns sitting with him. Why don't you go home, go for a run, soak in the tub, have a real meal and some sleep in your bed? We'll call you if something changes."

Kat bit her lip. It was very tempting. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

Kim started giggling which turned into full blown laughter. She finally settled down and wiped her eyes. "Katherine, you are being anything but a bother. Do you have any idea what a relief it is to know that someone is here with him? I doubt I could even go to work otherwise. Fortunately, we all know that you're here and will let us know the minute there is any kind of change. Covering for you for a while is the least we can do. Oh, and don't worry about coming back tonight. I have tomorrow off so I'll stay with him if you want to spend the night at home."

Kat sighed. Tommy hadn't been kidding. When Kim chose to take charge, it was just best to just let her. "All right, but I will come back."

"Tomorrow" Kim said firmly.

"Tomorrow" Kat agreed. She gathered a few things, stuffed them into her bag and headed out. As she was driving home, her cell began to ring. She answered it. "Hello?"

"They finally pried you out of the room, I see."

Kat smiled. "Yeah, Tommy, Kim kicked me out. She said that I'm not allowed to come back until tomorrow."

"Good. I'll be up there this weekend."

"Have you reached his parents yet?"

"No." Kat could hear the frustration in his voice. "At this point, I'm guessing that they changed their plans, but it's not like them to not tell anybody."

"They would have at least told Jason" Kat pointed out.

"He would have told me."

"Only if he knew. What if they changed their plans the day of the accident? If they had called his cell, either they would have left him a message or the hospital would have told them like they did you. If not his cell, his home answering machine or email would be the next choices."

"I hadn't thought of that" Tommy admitted. "I think that Kim has a key to his place. She can check his answering machine and email tomorrow. Otherwise, I can do it when I get there. I'll have Billy or Trini check his voicemail."

Kat hesitated. Tommy spoke again. "Kat, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here. Just - an thought popped into my head the other day. I know it's stupid, but I can't shake it."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well, what if we can't reach Jason's parents because we aren't meant to yet? What if this is the Powers guiding our lives again? Maybe this happened for a reason and his parents returning would screw that up."

At the silence on the other end of the line, Kat said quickly, "Like I said, it's stupid."

"No" came the quiet reply. "It's not. Let's face it - the Powers have led us before and I definitely agree that things happen for a reason. I think that's why I started my Ranger career evil. The Powers had planned for me to be the longest serving Ranger, but I had to earn it. By doing the things that I did under Rita's influence, I couldn't turn my back on the chance to make it right. Once I made it right, I was rewarded with the White Ranger powers. By proving myself with those, I got the Red powers. I don't always agree with the way things happen, but you're right, it is for a reason. Of course, that doesn't mean that we'll stop trying to reach his parents."

By now, Kat had reached home. As she walked into the house, she said, "Well, of course you'll keep trying to reach them. Just don't expect to until you're supposed to."

"Anyway, relax and enjoy your evening and I'll see you this weekend."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Kat hung up her phone and tossed it and her bag on the couch. She decided that Kim had had a very good idea and changed her clothes. She grabbed her phone and went for a run.

**The next morning**

Kat walked into the hospital, feeling much better. It was Friday and Tommy would be here tonight or tomorrow. She made her way to Jason's room and entered to find Kim awake and chattering to Jason about something on TV. The petite brunette smiled at the blond as she entered. "You look much better this morning."

"Thanks. I feel better. How's he doing?" She looked over Jason and the monitors with a critical eye. There were slight changes to his stats, but nothing out of the norm for his condition.

Kim shook her head. "Same as before. I would have called you if something had changed."

"I know. I just keep hoping something will be different."

The two girls chatted for a while. They were startled when they heard a voice say, "Kimmy?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates, guys. I don't really have an excuse except that I'm having a harder time with this story than I expected.**

Simultaneously, the girls turned toward the bed. Jason's eyes were sleepy, but they were open. Kim found her voice first. "Oh, thank god, Jason, you're awake. How do you feel?"

Jason frowned. "I hurt. What happened? Where's my mommy and daddy?"

The girls stared at him and then at each other. He sounded like a lost little boy. Before the girls could respond, he frowned again and said to Kat, "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend. My name is Katherine, but people call me Kat. Jason, how old are you?"

He frowned at the question. "Don't you know?"

Kat took a deep breath. "I do, but I want to make sure you do. Kim, why don't you get the doctor while Jason and I talk?"

Jason sounded panicked. "No! Kimmy, don't go!"

Kim hesitated. "Jason, we're best friends, right?" At his emphatic nod, she continued. "And you know that you can trust me. I promise that you will be safe with Kat while I go out and get the doctor. I won't be gone very long, okay?"

"Promise you'll come back?" Kim nodded and Jason reluctantly agreed. Kim hurried out of the room and Jason turned his attention back to Kat. "I'm six."

Kat mentally cringed. Her mind flew through everything she had learned in her nursing classes. Trauma, brain damage, temporary partial loss of memories - all were possibilities. She didn't know what to do. Just then the doctor swept into the room, Kim right behind him.

"Well, young man, you've given your friends quite a scare. How do you feel?"

"I hurt. Where's my mommy and daddy?"

Kim spoke up. "They had to go on a trip. They were gone when you fell. We tried to call them, but we haven't reached them yet. As soon as we can, we'll tell them what happened and they'll come home. Kat and I have to leave the room so the doctor can check you out, okay? We'll be back, I promise."

Jason pouted, but he nodded and the girls left the room. By unspoken agreement, they headed for the exit so they could make a few phone calls. As they walked, Kat suddenly said, "He thinks he's six years old."

Kim frowned. She suddenly remembered something. "If I remember correctly, when he was six, he fell out of a tree. He had to stay in the hospital overnight for observation. Fortunately, nothing was broken."

Kat absorbed this information. "It's possible that he's reverted to this stage because he doesn't want to remember the trauma of what he went through a week ago. There's a big difference between falling out of a tree and falling fifteen stories."

Kim nodded. "I don't know what his parents will do when they find out." The girls stepped outside and pulled out their phones. Kim started calling Billy and Trini as Kat dialed Tommy. She waited as it rang.

"What's up, Kat?" he greeted her.

"Good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"

"I could use a bit of good news."

"Okay." Kat took a deep breath. "Jason woke up."

"Aw, man, that's awesome. So what's the bad news?"

"He thinks he's six years old."

Silence. "I think I misheard you, Kat. It sounded like you said that he thinks he's six years old."

Kat sighed. "I did. Kim mentioned that when he was six he fell out of a tree and had to spend the night in hospital. It's possible that his mind has covered the trauma with these memories so he doesn't have to deal with it."

Kat could hear Tommy take a deep breath. "Okay, I'll be there tonight. I'll call the hotel and see if they can change my reservation."

On impulse, Kat said, "Cancel it. You can stay at my place. I have plenty of room and there's no reason for you to waste the money."

"I don't want to be a bother."

"No bother. Besides, I'm closer to the hospital than the hotel is."

Tommy hesitated. "All right. Thanks."

"I gotta go now and call other people. We'll see you tonight."

They hung up. Kat and Kim finished their calls as quickly as they could. Kat was hanging up her phone from the last call when she realized something. "That's why he didn't recognize me."

"Huh?"

"If he thinks he's six years old, then his memories of everybody except his friends at that age are repressed, too."

"That's why he recognized me" Kim realized. "Then he'll remember Billy, Trini and Zack, but nobody else."

"But he recognized you as an adult. That means that some part of his brain is still connecting the past and the present."

The girls headed back toward the room. Kim mentioned, "You know, we probably should tell the doctor that Jason thinks he's six."

Kat answered, amused, "Oh, I'm sure he'll find out - probably the hard way."

"Uh oh" Kim said. "At six, Jason was afraid of needles. Add to that he probably hasn't lost much of his strength -"

The girls exchanged looks and ran for the room. As they got closer, they could hear a commotion coming from the room. They flung the door open and stared for a moment at what they saw before jumping into action. Four orderlies had Jason pinned down and the doctor was preparing to stick him with a syringe. Kim kicked the syringe out of the doctor's hand and shoved him against the wall. The girls pulled the other men off Jason and Kat ordered them out of the room. She turned on the doctor, sparing only the briefest glance to see Kim comforting and calming Jason.

"Have you lost your mind?" Her voice was low and dangerous. "Is that how you treat patients?"

"He was fighting me and we had to calm him down." Before the doctor could say another word, Kat pinned him against the wall.

"Tell me" she said between clenched teeth. "Does this calm YOU down?"

"N-no" he stuttered.

"Get out of here" Kat hissed, sounding much like her namesake. "I will be calling an attorney on his behalf and I want his case transferred to another doctor."

"But-"

"Immediately!" she snapped as she released him. The doctor scurried out of the room. Kat turned to Kim. "Is he okay?"

Kim nodded. Kat picked up the phone in the room and dialed. When the person on the other end of the line answered, she said, "It's Kat. I'm fine, but I need your legal expertise." She went on to explain everything that had transpired from Tommy's first call up until a few minutes before. "I'm calling on you as a friend and a former Blue. Will you help?"

She listened for a few minutes before she spoke again. "I think Tommy has that. I can probably have him fax it to you. I'll call him right now. Thanks - I owe you one. See you later."

Kat hung up and dialed another number. As she waited for Tommy to pick up, she noticed the curious look on Kim's face and that Jason had fallen asleep. She said to Kim, "I'll explain in a minute." Just then Tommy answered his phone.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing I can't handle. Listen, do you have power of attorney for Jason while he's incapacitated?"

"Yes, why?"

"Good. I need you to fax that along with a letter stating that you are retaining Justin Stewart as an attorney on Jason's behalf."

"What? Why?"

"Please trust me and just do it. I promise that I'll explain everything when you get here."

Tommy's mind raced. He knew that something was wrong, but Kat said it was handled. He made his decision. "Okay. Where do I need to fax it to?"

Kat gave him the number and thanked him. He replied, "I know you wouldn't do this without a good reason, but I expect the full story when I get there. I'll see you about five or six o'clock."

Kat agreed and hung up. She turned to Kim. "Justin served with the Turbos after Rocky was hurt. He'll come through."

Kim smiled. "Thank goodness you knew that. I wouldn't have been able to think of anyone."

Kat waved it off as she went over to pick up the syringe. "I'll be right back" she said. "I want to see what's in this."

Kat took the syringe to the nurses station and approached a young woman there. "Hi, Becky."

"Hello Kat. What can I do for you?"

Kat told her what had happened in the room. Becky gasped. Kat said, "I want to know what he was going to give Jason."

"I'll find out what I can" she promised, then lowered her voice. "It might help you to know that this wouldn't be the first time that Doctor Mellon has been in trouble for the same kind of thing."

Kat's eyes narrowed. "Is that so? Is there another doctor in the hospital that can take over Jason's case?"

"Oh yes. Doctor Smalls is the best. The only reason she didn't get his case is that she was off duty at the time."

"Between you and me, can she deal with the psychological aspect of the trauma too?"

"If she can't, she has another doctor that she works with - also the best in his specialty - mental trauma."

"Good. Can you get in touch with Doctor Smalls and see if she'll take over Jason's case?"

"I'll page her now and see if she's available."

"Thanks" Kat smiled at the girl. "Let me know what's in that syringe."

"Will do."

Kat headed back to the room. She sat down and looked at Kim. "Now we wait."

"For what?"

Kat filled her in on the conversation she'd had with the nurse. "Hopefully, we'll know what was in it and Justin will be here before I get arrested or thrown out of the hospital for assaulting the doctor."


End file.
